


Antisummerlove

by kjchan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Love, antisummerlove, inukag - Freeform, inuyasha - Freeform, summer time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjchan/pseuds/kjchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome meets InuYasha at her job where she finds out he's visiting Tokyo for the summer. She starts to gain some heavy feelings for him, but knows that once summer is everything they did together will be all for nothing. Will she let her heart get heavy or just let them be a summertime fling?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Antisummerlove

June 2nd, Monday

A sigh escaped pretty pink lips as she leaned against the counter next to the register, gently playing with the hair that surrounded her elbow. She liked working here, really, but sometimes her co-workers acted like such assholes, although she had only met two of them. Kagome debated whether or not she wanted to even spend her summer with people she didn't genuinely like. With another sigh Kagome stood up straight and went to go clean up a table that a bunch of middle schoolers left dirty.

"Was I really like this back then? No… no way, not me?!" she mumbled as she threw ketchup soaked napkins and piles of salt and pepper onto the tray. Her grumbling went a long way, cause she didn't even hear the door chime and barely noticed the loud sound of a man clearing his throat.

Kagome jumped and turned around stiffly, staring around confused before settling on the tall, silver haired boy. Never seen him around. "Gomennasai! What can I get for you?" She rushed over to the register and smiled brightly. A blush stained her cheeks as she stared intently at the old buttons on the cash register.

"Keh, don't rush me…" he mumbled before crossing his arms.

Kagome glared up at said man, and her anger melted away almost completely. Almost. His eyes were a beautiful shade of gold and he had long locks of silver hair, paired with… cute doggie ears?

"Your ears are so cute!" Kagome giggled and reached over the counter to tweak his soft white ears.

"W-what the hell? Is that the kinda service ya do here?" he was caught between pushing the strange girl away or just leaving and never coming avk.

"I'm sorry! Really, I can't help myself. They're just adorable!" Kagome still looked up at the silver haired man with slight amazement.

"Yeah, whatever. Lemme get a… two slices of spinach and mushroom, pineapple soda, and uh… two bags of chips."

Kagome nodded her head diligently and grabbed two of his requested pizza slices and slid them into the oven to warm up. "Will that be all? For here or to go?" He gave her a quick nod and said to go. "Your total is 1,168 yen."

He sat down in the booth a few feet away from the counter browsing his phone. Kagome took the time to take a few glances at him. Mystery man was cute, extremely cute. He had on a wife beater, simple beige cargo pants and black sneakers. Although he was dressed a little too young for his age, she had made the assumption that he was only a little bit more older than her. Forget that though, his biceps were making her mouth water and Kagome was once again caught off guard as a customer cleared her throat, demanding her attention. She kicked herself mentally and took the next few orders.

Five minutes later, she called out the mystery mans order and he came up and paid. With a pert goodbye and a smile, he left Kagome's heart aflutter.

June 4th, Wednesday.

"InuYasha, you buffoon. You could have brought us food." a cold voice stated. InuYasha rolled his eyes at his brother and folded his arms. Why was it his fault that Sesshomaru hadn't eaten last night? Everyone in this house was damn sure grown enough to feed themselves, and money certainly wasn't much of an issue.

Speaking of food, his stomach gurgled out in a cry of help. He had skipped breakfast and it had passed lunch time. InuYasha thought of the decent pizza he had on Monday and then of the weird girl who groped his ears (did that even count as groping?)

Despite the assaulting of his ears, she was pretty. She resembled Kikyo, but there was something about her that seemed much more obviously happy... Not like he paid much attention to her in the first place.

Getting knocked out of his thoughts, InuYasha dodged an oncoming swing from Sesshomaru. "What the hell bastard?!"

"I'm hungry."

"Cook some damn food."

"You owe me a meal, InuYasha." Sesshomaru towered over his little brother.

"Look at the almighty Sesshomaru, unable to get his own meal." InuYasha laughed. "I know a place, but it's on you."

"Fair enough."

Fifteen minutes and three arguments later, the two Takahashi brothers were parked in front of the pizzeria. InuYasha could already see the girl from yesterday at the counter looking like she'd drop dead of boredom right that second. Sesshomaru was already at the door when InuYasha snapped out of his thoughts and hurried after him.

The raven haired girl yanked out her earphones and shouted, "Irrashaimase!" and waved to Sesshomaru and InuYasha.

She looked confused as she focused on both of their faces in deep thought before breaking out into a huge smile. "So you brought your father? You guys look so much alike!"

InuYasha was about to get killed, and the weird cash register girl was in the running. Her head tilted again and her eyebrows scrunched together and InuYasha thought it was kinda... Adorable.

"Am I wrong?"

"More wrong than you'll ever be in your life," Sesshomaru stated.

"Brothers, then?" she concluded.

"Half." They both chimed together.

"InuYasha, what do you suggest?" Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose before looking up at the menu. He then glanced at the nametag on the girl at the cash register, "or you, Kagome? Despite your rather... poor judgement."

That arrogant ass! Inner Kagome was shaking her fist and pummeling InuYasha's brother into the earth. She grit her teeth and forced a smile but before she could say anything, InuYasha butted in and stood in front of Sesshomaru. "Two spinach and mushroom, two cheese."

"Is that all?" Kagome looked up angrily.

"Nope, and we'll have this to go."

Kagome nodded her head quickly and punched the buttons harder than necessary, before saying the total. It took a few minutes since the two brother had a mini disagreement but Sesshomaru ended up handing her the money and she handed back the change quickly. The two went to sit down - at separate tables - and Kagome slid the slices into the oven to warm up.

The brothers were about to leave and she couldn't have been more happier. She just hoped InuYasha came back alone next time. Kagome popped back in her earphones and started to clean the tables just to occupy herself.

It was unexpected when he came back ten minutes later, handing her 1,525 yen and a small bag of candy.

"Sorry about my brother, he's a royal ass. Later." And with that he left, once again leaving her heart in shambles.

June 6th, Friday.

It was hot. Beyond hot, actually. Her boss turned off the AC and opened the door, as if that'd be enough when you had four ovens running! Kagome was sweating bullets! Her baby hairs were plastered onto her red face and it took all the willpower she had to not to stand in front of the only fan like a dog. There had been sparse customers for the past hours, nothing that Souten couldn't handle, and she couldn't see why she couldn't just go home. Forget the 1,937 yen she'd lose for leaving early, she just wanted to go home! The heat made you sticky and sticky meant...

Laughter interrupted her train of thought and she looked up as she saw InuYasha and two other people approach the counter. Kagome looked around nervously and was about to call to Souten when InuYasha called out to her.

"Hey, did you enjoy the candy?"

Damn it. "I, uh, loved it. Thanks," She smiled. Kagome noticed how childish she was being and mentally punched herself. "What would you guys like to eat? We must be pretty good huh, three days this week?"

"Look who's keeping count." InuYasha smirked and crossed his arms after pointing back at his two friends, "I owe these two food since I lost this bet."

Kagome couldn't believe it, the man was pouting! It was so adorable that she snorted loudly from trying to keep from laughing. She felt her cheeks burn up as everyone started laughing.

A man with violet eyes came up and leaned across the counter, staring into Kagome's eyes. "Don't worry, beautiful woman, even your snorts do you justice!" He scooped her hands up and grazed Kagome's knuckles with his soft lips.

"Miroku, you perv!" The brunette hollered before smacking Miroku in the back of the head hard enough to knock him out.

Kagome's boss peaked out from his little office and arched an eyebrow. "Kagome is everything okay?" She nodded back, taking note that he was sweat free and that he shut the door to keep the heat out.

"Oooooooh, that cheap son of a!" Kagome groaned and gripped her fists. It's 98 degrees and he hogs the air conditioning?!

"Hey chill out." InuYasha laughed as he supported a woozy Miroku with an arm.

The brunette looked at Kagome and smiled, "sit down with us?"

Kagome was indecisive at first, she was pretty sure it wasn't appropriate to sit down with the customers when you're working but after a few minutes of coaxing from the girl, Kagome agreed.

The sat down at the booth and Miroku was finally coming to, mumbling the same words he said before getting knocked out. The girl introduced herself as Sango and the pervert as Miroku. InuYasha say with his arms crossed once more, saying she should know his name.

"Hey, I haven't seen you around and I know most people pretty well... are you guys from around here?"

"I'm from Osaka, Sango and Miroku are from Shizuoka. I got family down here I visit every summer and they tag along so I ain't lonely. I guess you're from here?"

Kagome nodded her head. "Born and raised. I live on a shrine, tons of steps."

"Ah, a miko perhaps? I myself am a monk," Miroku smiled, "miko's and monks are very rare, and should work at... Reproducing." He winked and was out cold on the table in seconds, laying in a puddle of drool. This time the blow came from InuYasha.

"Oy, hentai. She don't even look like she's in high school yet!"

"What?! I just graduated! I'm just..." Kagome looked kind of dejected and excused herself from the conversation, "I have to clean."

Sango smacked InuYasha on the arm as Kagome walked away and the half demon felt a little bad about saying something along those lines. Technically he just said Kagome looked like a little girl. He scoffed, stood and swung Miroku over his shoulder. "Let's go, we didn't even get any food. This was a damn waste of time."

And with that the trio left and Kagome was left wondering why InuYasha's comment hurt more than it should have.


End file.
